What is Love?
by A Little Piece Of Grace
Summary: Ryou goes to hang out with Yugi. He comes back home and starts having thoughts. What happens when his Yami hears him in the shower? Lemon, abuse, mild blood. Read and Review please! Tendershipping one-shot


/Bakura/ mind link

\Ryou\ mind link

**Bold** is a flashback

Ryou had just arrived home from a night out with Yugi. He smiled to himself as he closed the door. "Well that was fun".

/_Yadunoshi what do you think you're doing hanging around with those goodie goodie two shoes?/ _Ryou sighed and held the ring looking down at it.

_\He is my friend Yami, I can have friends if I want to/_ The spirit was surprisingly silent after that statement. Ryou shrugged and went into the kitchen to eat. _"What does he think he's doing pretending to be my friend, when all he does is treat me like crap.., and yet" _he put the cookie down on the plate and stared down at the plate in a daze. Ryou had remembered what Yugi said about love. **Flashback starts here: Ryou took a sip from his drink blinking. "So love is tenderness?" Yugi nodded. "Well yea, I mean Atem is always kind to me" he said blushing. "Bakura isn't nice to me at all. He just thinks I'm useless and stupid…" he said resting his face on his hand "You need to find someone who's better suited for your needs" Ryou blushed. "Y-Yugi!" Yugi laughed and Atem did too. "Oh Hello there" said Ryou looking at the spirit "Hello Ryou" the young pharaoh gave a warm smile to the small albino male. "Atem don't sneak up like that" Yugi said blushing. "Forgive me little one" he said smiling at his partner. "You're so lucky Yugi, I wish I had the millennium puzzle instead of this ri-Ow!" Ryou looked down and saw blood, the ring had stabbed him. "Are you okay Ryou?!" Yugi looked worried. "That wound looks pretty deep" Atem said folding his arms. "I presume that is the spirit of the ring" "Yes.." he said pulling the ring points out one by one and then putting pressure on the wounds. "I'm fine..really" Atem and Yugi exchanged looks before looking back at Ryou. End flash back. **_"That's right…he stabbed me.."_ he held his chest.

_/Hey, useless!/_ Ryou jumped out of his seat, startled from his thinking.

\_What is it Yami?..\_

_/What were you thinking about hm?/_

_\Why do you care?\ _

_/The spirit laughed inside the mind link. Oh no reason dear host, no reason at all/_

_\You are so strange Yami…\_

Ryou took off the ring and placed it on the table and went to take a shower. The spirit of the ring manifested himself outside of the ring into solid form laughing quietly.

He tried cleaning the wounds the ring had impaled into his flesh with soap and water, and it stung quite a bit. Ryou looked down as the water hit his snow white hair. "I don't understand you sometimes Yami…why can't you change and be nice to me for once. I wish we could be more connected.." Ryou jerked and felt himself get hard. He blushed and was confused, why had thinking of Bakura made him hard? Ryou began rubbing himself gently and picked up pace moaning quietly. "Ahh..B-Bakura.." He went faster, and faster, until came onto his hand. He blushed; he had never done that in the shower before. He was panting as he leaned against the shower wall for support. _"I..I knew it…I love- No…"_ He quickly dried himself off and put a towel around his hair and his waist. Ryou walked into his room and gasped. There sitting on the bed, was his Yami with the ring back around his neck. "Have fun in the shower?" he said smirking. "B-Bakura..I..I..how did you" Bakura got up and took a step forwards, which made Ryou take a step backwards until he hit the wall behind him. He looked around in a panic and stared at his Yami in front of him. Bakura slammed his hands up against the wall causing Ryou to shut his eyes. After a moment of silence, Ryou opened his eyes to see his Yami's eyes staring right back into his, with arms on either side of his head against the wall. "Y-Yami..I.." "So, you were thinking about me huh?" "N-No I wasn't I..." "Liar!" he yelled in his face causing Ryou to wince. "I heard you in the shower screaming my name, you like that huh?" he said breathing onto his lips. "B-Bakura..I'm sorry I didn't m-" Bakura crashed his lips onto his throwing the towel on his head to the floor and holding his face. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura's tongue slipped in and violated his mouth, before abruptly pulling away and smirking. "So Yadonushi, you desire me do you?" "N-No I never said-"

Bakura grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Ryou fell back looking up at him, as he crawled over him. "W-We can't do this..we..you and I are-" he began kissing his neck. "B-Bakura w-we can't…" "Shh.." he put a finger to his lips. "It's just you and I now" he said smirking an evil grin. Ryou grabbed onto his shirt trembling. Bakura moved his head down and sucked on his nipple, running his hot tongue over it. "Y-Yami sama!" "Gods Ryou, say that again. It turns me on" he breathed onto his nipple. Ryou moaned and looked away. _"Th-this isn't happening…this isn't happening" _Bakura smirked and looked up at him. "Have you forgotten dear host, I can hear your every thought" "N-No wait!"Ryou moaned arching his head back as Bakura's cold hands trailed his chest and abs, while his lips continued their previous assault on his neck. "Bakura n-no ah!" "Shh hush now Yadonushi" he kissed down his chest, brushing his lips over the puncture wounds, and down his abs. "Bakura mm!" Bakura removed the towel in one swift movement, grabbed a hold of his member, and began sucking on it. "Bakura no no aah!" Ryou bucked his hips into Bakura's mouth, not realizing it was making Bakura go deeper. "Aaaah!" Bakura sucked faster and harder. Ryou held onto his hair, the other hand clutching onto the bed sheets for dear life. "Y-Yami n-no aah!" he twitched and arched back cumming into his mouth. Bakura smirked and pulled away, as a chain of saliva connected from his lips to Ryou's hard on. "Well Ryou, you're not useless after all " he laughed. "B-" Bakura cut him off with a kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. Ryou struggled and lost, letting Bakura explore his mouth. When the kiss was done, Bakura moved his mouth away, and a chain of saliva followed. Ryou breathed heavily, a shiver running down his spine. "Oh Yadonushi" he whispered.

"B-Bakura! D-don't!" Bakura moved his lips to his neck and bit it. Ryou opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out as he let out a cry of ecstasy. Bakura smiled and licked up the saliva hanging on his lips and hotly kissed him, while removing his own pants. Ryou gasped and looked at his body. _"He's so hot, even if we do share the same body"_ Bakura smirked. "Like what you see my Yadonushi?" he said in a whisper. "I-I" Ryou's cheeks were red as he turned his face away shyly. Bakura turned it back. "Let me so those pretty eyes" Ryou's heart skipped a beat. _"He thinks I have pretty eyes? But we are the same"_ Bakura locked lips with him, pulling him into another hot kiss, earning a light moan from Ryou, who was now used to the rough treatment. Bakura pulled away licking his lips. "Now, what do we have here?" he said stroking Ryou's entrance with lust in his eyes. Ryou was starting to feel something he'd never felt before; his own pleasures were taking over. He pushed Bakura down and pinned his wrists down with his hands. Bakura looked up at him and chuckled. "My my, someone is eager to get what they want." Ryou froze and didn't know what to do now. Bakura narrowed his eyes looking at him with annoyance and confusion. "Well?" Ryou sat up looking away, unsure of what he was doing. Bakura licked his nipple trying to entice him. "Come on Ryou, I've been a bad boy, punish me" he whispered. "I..I'm scared..I don't know if I should.." "You missed your chance" he pinned Ryou down, escaping from his grasp. "N-No Bakura I'm not ready for this!" "Trust me" he said as he stroked his face with his tongue. Ryou only nodded. "Now who's your master?" Ryou's eyes widened. "Bakura!, this is my first time! I..I don't want to do this yet!" he shut his mouth. _"Oh no…I just"_

Bakura raised an eyebrow smirking, "Yet? Do you have some fantasies going on in there dear host?" he chuckled. Bakura opened a drawer and took out some handcuffs. Ryou didn't have time to react. He gasped and tried moving away, but Bakura grabbed him and moved him back. "Since you don't have the balls to punish me.." he pulled him closer and pulled out his own length, "I'll punish you" "N-" Bakura grabbed his hair and shoved his mouth onto his throbbing erection. "Suck it" Ryou complied and sucked, even if he was being man handled to suck. Tears ran down his face. _"Is this love? This isn't what Yugi described…"_ he had made sure to hide those thoughts from Bakura this time. Bakura didn't notice and kept going with the torture. "That's right, suck harder you useless boy" Ryou used his tongue and encircled the tip. "Oh Gods!" Bakura arched his head back and came a huge load. Ryou's eyes widened as he gagged. "SWALLOW!" he yelled, and Ryou distastefully swallowed. Bakura pulled him off, still holding him by the hair, and ran his tongue over his quivering lips. "Such a good boy" Ryou had tears. "Why?..." Bakura looked at him annoyed. "Why what?" "Why are you so.." "So?" "Why are you so horrible!?" Bakura threw his head back in evil laughter, letting go of Ryou's hair, and then staring back into his host's eyes. "You fool! I am evil! Do you not know what that means?!" Ryou glared at him. "I hate you!"

Bakura grabbed his chin roughly. "I hate you too.." he moved closer again. "So much" Ryou was blushing again, so he shut his eyes waiting for Bakura to hit him, but instead he brushed his lips against his gently. Ryou's heart skipped a beat. _"He's…being gentle?" _Bakura's eyes were calm. "You belong to me Yadonushi…no one can have you but me" He kissed his forehead and released the cuffs, throwing them to the floor. Ryou was trembling. _"What does he want now?..." _"You" Ryou jumped and realized he hadn't hidden that thought. Bakura kissed him gently and slipped in. "YAMI! Stop! It hurts!" "Bear with me my host" he began thrusting. "M-Matte Yami-S-sama aaah!" He cried out in pain. "Oh Yadonushi, you're so good" he kissed him so he could scream into his mouth. Ryou was in so much pain, he didn't want this, but it felt so good. He felt so good, god why did he feel so good. Ryou escaped his mouth getting close. "Oh I love you Bakura! I love you! I love y-" he screamed and came onto both of them, as Bakura came along with him. The two albino males panted, with sweat and cum all over them. Bakura removed his clothes, which made Ryou blush, and lay down next to him panting. Ryou turned over, he couldn't look at him. _"I just admitted that I..."_ Ryou's eyes looked sad. _"I knew it he d-"_ "I love you too…" He held his waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder, and giving it a kiss. Ryou's heart filled with joy as he lay with his Yami in his bed. "Thank you…" as his tears hit the pillow.

**This was my first Tendershipping :) hopefully I'll write more ^^**


End file.
